1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting devices provided with light emitting elements have been widely used for light sources for backlight of liquid crystal display televisions and luminaires, or the like. Various light emitting devices having various types of packages according to the forms of usage, in particular small-sized and thin type side-view-type light emitting devices have been proposed (for example, JP 2015-8820 A and JP 2012-146898 A). Consequently, establishing a method to manufacture such small-sized and thin type light emitting devices that can be firmly fixed to mounting substrates with ease or high accuracy has been required.